Final Fantasy: Eclipse's Story
by jacques0
Summary: One of  Spira old legend come to life in this tale of an unlikely hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my Final Fantasy story. I'm sorry for the wait of this story and hope you enjoy it and the summery of the story is below and hope you enjoy and in this story i will try to be as real as possible and get the Final Fantasy feeling going, if i can. Hope you enjoy it, this story is dedicated to all who had voted and here are the legends.**

What: **Narrating of the main character who is Eclipse.**

What: **normal narrating in Eclipse point of view.**

When Eclipse ends up in a world he once believed to be a fairytale, he team up with Cedric, a boy from the said world who had warned him that his mother is dying. Now, life will never be the same for young Eclipse as he learns that the world he grew up in was nothing more than a fantasy of his mind…

Final Fantasy: Eclipse's Story

I

_Ever hear the phrase, not everything is what it seem?_

_I did, numerous times and god I wish I listened to the realism of what those words can do to you. As strange as it may sound, those words changed my life…_

_Everything about it._

_But let me tell you a little about myself._

_First of all I'm a boy, nearing fifteen and I was always angry with everyone around me, as I had two great source of pain in my life. My first was the lost of my father since I was twelve in that terrible fire that destroyed my old house. _

_That incident destroyed everything I hold dear, and I still bear the scar on my back from the burns I've gotten and my father had died protecting me from the flames, and I had also lost my little brother._

_I never knew my mother, thought I couldn't care less about what happened to her since left my father to take care of both me and my little brother and I had never heard from her again, I barely remember what she looked like, to care, but my father used to tell me I looked like her, that I've got her eyes._

_Another thing is that I'm not a normal looking guy either, because I look like a bloody girl that's why. My appearance is sun blazed blond hair which was spiky, no matter what I tried to do with it. Two bangs were hugging my face from either side as the rest was all spiky going in most direction so I usually wore a cap to keep it under control. I wasn't tall either, maybe five six, small as hell that the guys at school could just pick me up and threw me on their shoulder as if I was a sack of potatoes, a prank they usually play on me, most of the time at school. At first it was annoying as hell, but over time, I learn to enjoy myself, if that was even possible._

_I'm not a good kid, I always get into trouble with the principal considering the number of pranks I pulled on most teachers and I've gotten like a dozen detentions in the months alone, and considering that my...cousins couldn't care less about me, I've gotten more and more out of control._

_But let me tell you about the night that changed my life forever…_

_

* * *

_

It was an ordinary Saturday afternoon and I had just come from the movies with the guys and their girls, and I didn't have a girlfriend yet, which I suspected had something to do with how…_girly_ my appearance was but I was fine with it, because I didn't need the drama that love and relationships brings with it. I was wearing my signature cap, backward which let a number of blond lock falls in front of my face and I had a habit of tucking it behind my hear and I was doing it right now, listening to the guys talking about moments in the movie that they liked.

"So Clips, you need a ride?" Harry asked, looking toward me.

"…"

Jason broke out into laughter as he got me into a headlock.

"Where you're mind at girly boy?" he said, giving me a hard noggin in the head.

"Get off Jason," I yelled breaking free from his clutches and the girls laughed at little.

"So what's up? You need a ride man?" Harry asked, getting into his small Honda.

"Nah, I'm fine man, "I answered, "I'll walk, and you know my house isn't too far from here."

"Why not, you don't want us to cuddle you in the back?" Nancy, Jason's girl said.

"I had enough cuddle from you girls in school that I've got in my life," I deadpanned.

It was truth alright. That Nancy and Rachel, who was the other girl and Harry's girl were the one that always take me for a giant cuddly bear and it was every guys dream to be cuddled by girls, which quickly turned into a nightmare when they are a little _too _much cuddling.

"Suck for you man," Jason said as he took the passenger seat and the girls took the back seat giggling about god-knows-what girls giggle about.

Harry seemed to frown at me, as if to ask me I was sure about it and I nodded at him, giving a slight smile with it. He returned it with a mock salute which drew a chuckle from me and he got into his car then drove off.

Harry was the first person I befriend, or rather, he befriend me.

When I first entered Surry High School, I was not the nicest person and I actually got into a fit with him after school for spilling my milk in lunch time. Back then, he was such a nerd, always talking about RPGs video games and he had a bunch of them at his house which I borrowed regularly when I didn't have anything to do.

Sighing softly, I took off into a walk into the direction, lost in my thoughts as the wind howled in the background. I simply took out my locket chain and cracked it open and it showed the picture of a dark haired young boy and a man on the other side.

My little bro and my dad, the only two that I truly cared for, both of them dead from that infernal fire…

Shaking my head of the thoughts and the dwelling of the past, I continued to walk home, occasionally tucking a blond hair behind my ear and I looked up toward the road noticing a man leaning against the pole of the street and he was looking at the sky.

I made to pass him and he greeted me with a slight wave and I chuckled to myself,

_He might think I'm a girl, dressing like a boy._

That was the strange thing, I never did cut my hair short, considering I hated when people try to flirt with me thinking I was a girl, which they get a good pounding for when they tried to make a move toward me. Sighing softly, I took the street into my neighborhood, humming a tune, not paying attention and I saw the same man from earlier and this time he was leaning against the wall, and he was staring at me.

_How the fuck did he gets here?_

"Hello," he said casually.

"Are you following me or something?"

He shook his head and said, "You look a lot like her when I think about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother off course," the man said, grinning.

I nearly had a heart attack right here and now and I was suddenly afraid, heart pounding loud in my chest. I took a step back from the man, wondering how he knew my mother.

"You got to wake up Eclipse," he said.

"H..How do you know my name?"

"Your mother told me your name Eclipse," the man said, "today's your birthday right?"

_Who the fuck is that guy and how the hell did he knew my birthday?_

"So I was right," the man said, "Turning sixteen is a very amazing year for teenage boy, a year that could change your life forever."

"I don't know what you're on about but I don't fucking care about whatever you're talking about," I snapped at him.

"Really you don't?" he said, feigning shock, "You don't care if your mother live or die?"

"I don't care about that bitch ever since she left my dad to take care of me and my brother by himself," I yelled, feeling anger rising through my body.

"Who are you angry at Eclipse?" he asked.

"W…What?" I answered, completely off-guard by the question.

"Why did you refuse your friend's offer to ride at home," he asked, "Are you afraid to get too close to anyone because of what happened to your father…"

WHAM

I didn't even know when I started to move, but I've felt when my fist connected with that man's face. I didn't even know I could move that fast either. In my anger, everything just burned red as I rounded toward the man giving him another punch which he blocked with his one hand.

"Listen to me Eclipse," he said, "Your mother is dying and you're the only one that can take over for her."

"I don't give a damn," I snapped, "She can rot for all I care."

He stared at me as if he couldn't believe I was saying that about my own mother, but I don't care. That woman left me a long time ago; I don't hold any love for her anymore.

Silence was all I can hear as I walked away from the man, feeling angry at everything around me…

"Do you think I would be here if your mother didn't care about you Eclipse?" the man called behind me.

I turned toward him, pointing my finger toward him, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Cedric," the man said.

"And Cedric, how do you know so much about me?"

"She told me about it," Cedric said, "she didn't have a choice when she left both you and for father. The situation was dire in Spira…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Did you say Spira?"

"Why? You know of the place?" Cedric asked, surprised at my knowledge.

I knew the place from what my mother used to talk to me about a place at night and she used to tell me all of those stories of a place called Spira and all of the adventures she had there and she told me about magic and all kind of stuffs and since I was a kid back then I swallowed it all, later on, I tried to find that country on the computer, googling it but nothing came up…

That was probably when I started disbelieving anything she had told me.

"But Spira doesn't exist," I said, "It was some made up place, it's not real."

"Wake up," Cedric said, "You've got to wake up from this spell you're in. It already took me a lot to get here, but here you go."

Lightning appeared around me, shocking my entire body as I screamed, lights appearing everywhere around me, blinding me and a voice was echoing in my head.

"Don't be afraid,"

It was a soothing one, and familiar…

**So how was it? Promising? Okay, or well complete rubish? **

**let me hear it in your reviews and to whoever had voted in my poll to put this story online thank you for the votes and consider the poll closed.**

**Jacques0 out.**

** R&R.  
**


	2. Awake in the Fantasy

**Here we are everybody, to the second chapter of the FF: Eclipse's story and i wondered if anyone is going to review but, any how, here is the next -yawn- update, hope you like it.**

**Legends.**

_What_: main character narrating.

TWO

_My world, the one I knew was gone…_

Plip-Plop.

Plip-Plop.

Plip-Plop.

_Who the fuck let the water on? _I thought to myself as I came around to feeling pain and cold.

I opened my eyes, looking at a rocky ceiling. I simply starred at it, not thinking about how it got there and I wondered if the house got a redecoration that I wasn't aware of, but oh, well, since it's Sunday morning I shouldn't care less about the rocky ceiling, nor the plip-plop of the damned water that My uncle seemed to have left on. I took another position and closed my eyes, getting ready to go back to sleep.

Something was wrong.

I could feel something was wrong about the atmosphere around me, it was way too quiet… and my little cousin should be watching T.V. below or the radio should be turned on since My aunt always listen to some gospel music on Sunday morning in her room, which is usually right next to mine and also, my bed seemed to be a lot…rougher than I remembered and the smell of the earth was too strong…my room used to smell more like papers and a light musk to it… and I don't hear anyone talking…

My eyes opened and I was starring at a wall, more likely a half of a wall and I suddenly spring to my feet, shocked the hell out and as I looked around wildly.

_Where the hell did my house go?_

I wasn't in my room as I predicted but in a cave a very dark cave which has glistering walls and the occasionally plip-plop that I heard earlier, seemed to be carried through the entire cave since it was so silent you can hear even the smallest sound.

I then stood up and looked around where I was lying down. It was as barren as the rest of the surrounding except my cap which was laying a couple of feet away. I picked it up and threw it on my head the way I usually wear it and wondered once again how the hell did I ended up here…

_Cedric._

I gritted my teeth in anger. If that sly talking, son of a bitch thinks he was going to get away with this, he was so loosing it when I see his face again. Taking another look around me I noticed something was flashing softly, giving off a pale orange glow which I had thought before was sunlight. I cautiously sneaked toward it, wondering what it could be and I noticed that it was an orb with light in it.

_Strange, I never see things like this before._

It was small, feeling my hand and it reminded me of something I've seen in a Harry Potter movie, but I couldn't place which one it was from since they were so many of those movies already, even thought, I didn't really like the fourth movie, since it felt kind of rushed, you feel me? I mean, they didn't even explain most of the book's details, leaving a lot of stuff out…

_Damn it, I've wondered off subject right here, shit._

Pocketing the orb, I set off to find if they were a way out in this dark cave and Cedric, I swear to God, if I meet you again, you're dead meat.

My footsteps were the only thing I could hear in the cave as I walked around, trying to feel the wind but couldn't feel nothing…

_Must be pretty deep if I can't feel a thing, _I thought to myself.

Continuing to walk I could feel I was walking up a slope, heading upward and that lifted my spirits up a little considering I'm not going to go down, lost in a cave…no way Jose…

_Now I'm missing Jason's stupid jokes, great I must be really depressed._

My thoughts turned toward my mother again and I could feel anger growing through me at the thought. It was possibly her fault that I'm in this mess in the first place, it have to be, since Cedric told me that my mother was dying or something, but why would she send for me when she had just disappeared from my life as if she never existed and her fairy tales of Spira, a place that don't even fucking exist in the first place…

_She was just telling you stories, _a voice said in my head, _and like the good little boy you are, you believed in them._

I scowled at myself, feeling suddenly angry and I continued up the slop until I could smell grass…

_Finally, I thought I was going to die down here._

I continued to walk until I finally arrived outside of the cave and my jaws fall, literally.

Miles and Miles of green lands, headed out in front of me, as I wondered where on earth this place was and somehow it was familiar to me, as if I was being here before.

Frowning slightly, I continued to walk looking around amazed at how much land that was before me and I looked back toward the cave to see that it was part of a giant, growing mountain that stretched toward the sky, probably taller than the Twin Towers at New York.

_Holy smokes, in what continent am I in?_

I could feel the wind howling strong, making me raise my hand slightly and I feel oddly free walking in this land which I had no idea what its called, and I knew that if I didn't get help…

Something caught my eyes.

It was an overgrown avian, bright yellow and it was running at full speed and I watched it, recognizing it from my mother's tales.

"Chocobo,"

I whispered the name, watching the strange creature ran through the field, probably got loose from somewhere and it piped loudly, sounding like an overexcited chicken.

"Hey, come back," a voice yelled.

I turned toward the voice and saw a young man on a Chocobo himself going after the loose one and he had bright neon hair with a large leash in his hand. The loose Chocobo shifted course and was now heading straight toward me…

I was suddenly afraid as the big chicken headed toward me and I dived to the ground, waiting for the sudden talons to go by me but there were nothing, no sound except for my own beating heart.

Confused, I looked back toward the Chocobo to see it sniffing at something in the grass where I was standing moments before, and I stood up to see that it was sniffing at a Snicker bar.

"Hey, that's mine," I yelled.

I might have been afraid of it, but no one come between me my Snicker bars, no one, especially a large chicken, so I dashed at the Snicker bar, startling the animal as it stepped back a couple of feet and I quickly picked the Snicker bar up.

The Chocobo looked toward me lowering its head, looking toward me with big teary eyes, and for some reason it make me feel a little guilty.

"Don't _look_ at me like that," I cried out, raising both of my arms in the air, "That's my Snicker bar and I don't share."

Lowered its head lower and its eyes if that even possible, got bigger.

_Is this for real?_

"Aw, c'mon, don't give me that look," I said, "Please…anything but that look…"

No change.

"Aargh, fine here," I said opening the Snicker bar and snapped half out of it and handed it toward the Chocobo which piped loudly and eagerly eat the piece of chocolate from my hand.

"Can't believe a Chocobo can do the Puppy look," I grumbled, "It's a Puppy look so puppy should be doing that…Enjoying that caramel goodness are you eh? Yeah, you probably never eat anything like that before."

I took a piece from mine and I suddenly noticed that I had an audience which was the boy who was chasing the Chocobo earlier and he had a amused look on his face as he continued to observe me. He was wearing brown leather pants and a top so small that I thought for one wild second that he was gay…

"You have a way with Chocobos," he said giving me a full grin, "Been chasing it for a good half-hour."

I felt something at my fingers and I saw the Chocobo was after my other piece of Snicker bar.

"Hey, I already gave you some," I yelled brandishing the chocolate away from the yellow animal, "That's my piece."

The tear was back into its eyes, and my mouth was open with shock.

"Did you ever feed him?" I asked the boy.

"Actually I don't know," the boy said, "It was a busy morning so I don't really know if the Chocobos have been fed or not."

"You don't say," I said giving the Chocobo the piece of Snicker bar I had left.

"So, where are you from?" the boy asked, "You couldn't have come from Mount Gagazet since Ronsos live there,"

"Ronsos?"

_No way, I can't be where I think I am_

"Yeah," the boy said, surprised at my answer.

"Does United States ring any bells?"

The boy seemed to be in thinking for a moment, and answered, "I don't think there is a place called like that in Spira, but maybe if you go to Bevelle, or Luca you might find what you are looking for."

That single sentence confirmed my suspicions ever since I have seen that Chocobo running around earlier and I was so shocked that I had fallen down on my knees, and I put my hand on the ground and for some reason, I couldn't draw breath…

"Hey are you okay?" the boy asked, dismounting his Chocobo running toward me.

But I was already losing consciousness…I don't even remember making it down to the ground.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a tent, laying on a bed on the ground level. I seated up groaning slightly as my golden hair falls in front of my face and I looked through it, around the room I was in. It was filled with strange things and I could see that they had a number of weapons, and blades which got me curious about where I was.

"Hey, you're awake,"

A woman was there and she was smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I…don't really know," I said, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Calm Lands," the woman said, "My son found you out there while he was chasing that blasted Chocobo. What's your name?"

"I'm Eclipse," I said toward her.

"Well, Miss Eclipse," she started and I cringed at the way she addressed me.

"Actually I'm a boy," I said, scratching the back of my head.

The woman gaped at me and she shook her head, "Forgive me…I just assumed you were…"

"Don't worry, everyone I met for the first time make that mistake," I said, putting my cap on.

"I can see why," the woman said, smiling, "You would be a pretty girl if you were one."

I looked away, feeling the warmth in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," the woman said, with a soft laugh "Are you hungry?"

"A little," I answered.

"All right," the woman said, "I'll go bring some food for you, I'll be right back."

With that she left the room.

I stayed in the tent, listening to the noise around me which was a number of noises of partying as if I was staying right beside an amusement park. Feeling something hard against my back, I pulled it out to see that it was the strange orb that I had found in the cave.

I looked down the orange depth of it, mesmerized by the light play going inside it and I could feel it go warm into my hand as the light started to spin rapidly…

Next thing I knew I was watching something play out as if I was watching it through a bad TV signal…

It showed the cave wall I was in and I could hear footsteps and a male voice yelled, "There it is, the Crystal of Spira."

"Are we going to take it?" another voice answered.

The image shifted again showing a crystal, the largest crystal that I've ever seen and it was yellowish color and I didn't know if it was a trick of light or something, the place that was being filmed looked oddly familiar…

"There is someone in the crystal," a male voice said.

"It is one of the People of the Crystal," another voice said, "In an eternal sleep for millennia or so."

"Lord Kaus," the first male said, "what do you want us to do with it?"

"Don't do anything," Lord Kaus answered, "whoever touches this Crystal will be forever cursed by the Gods and someone get rid of that sphere. We don't want other peoples to find out about this."

The image turned dark and I was back in the real world.

Confused, I looked down at the sphere in my hand wondering what the hell just happened.

**And here we go. any one loved the scene with the Chocobo? well, i've got a soft spot for the yellow avian so it's not my fault if they like fluffy pillows...**

**Ahaha well hope you revieew and enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	3. History of the Fantasy

**HEllo dear readers and hope you enjoy it.**

THREE

"Are you okay Eclipse?"

The woman's voice brought me back sharply as I turned toward her, still holding the glowing sphere in my hand. I was still confused about what I just seen, I mean who wouldn't?

The woman noticed the sphere in her hand and said, "You're a Sphere Hunter?"

"A what now?"

"Sphere Hunter," the woman said putting the food beside the bed, "hunting sphere all around Spira…youngster these days, they just can't stop to go looking for adventure."

"I had found this in a cave," I said putting the sphere down on the ground and I took the food to start eating it.

"Well, why don't you told me where do you come from?" the woman asked, "the Calm Plains are deserted and my boy found you all the way to the other side of the plains and I don't believe that you walked all the way there."

I stayed silent for a moment wondering what I'm going to tell her without sounding crazy and I answered, "Do you know anyone with the name Evangeline?"

"Evangeline," the woman said, frowning and she looked at me and then, her eyes show recognitions…

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar," she said, "a blonde woman came through here some years ago, she was heading toward Bevelle, the capital of Yu Yevon."

"Yu Yevon?" I questioned.

"The religions that most of Spira used to worship," the woman said, "but now where in the Eternal Calm, people have started to use the machina disregarding the teachings of Yu Yevon."

"Oh," I said, "Guess I'm heading toward Bevelle then?"

"You are related to that woman?" the woman asked.

I bit my tongue, not answering.

"Ok," the woman said, "I'll leave you alone now."

She left the room and I stayed immobile for a few minutes. My entire body shock as anger and hatred started too grown within me against my mother. How could she just live in a place while I was suffering?

_I hate her guts so much my body's shaking…_

Growling softly, I never finished the food.

I stayed the night with the woman and her son which I learned their name to be Nah and Vick, much to their insistence and didn't get any sleep either, too engrossed at the betrayal wounds I've felt from my mother's sudden departure in my youth reopens…

The next day, I woke up late smelling the fresh scent of breakfast coming from somewhere and I got dressed and walked outside. It smelled fresh and the sun was already high in the sky.

"Good morning," Nah said, smiling at me.

I nodded at the boy and said, "Morning Nah, hey, how far is Bevelle from here?"

"Pretty far," he said, "it's about two days or three day away if you walk, you got someone you know there?"

"Yeah," I said, faking a smile, "kind of a reunion."

He nodded and I eat breakfast with them and then Nah, showed me to his room and gave me some of his clothes.

"But, why?"

"Your clothes are not made for travel," he said, "Mine are."

I took off my shirt and he suddenly turned away, and I swore I saw him blushing.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him anyway.

"Sorry, I still think you're a girl," he said, not looking toward me.

I snorted a laugh, and took the black top, which was sleeveless, and it had a high collar, reaching the back of my head so I put my hair within it, making the golden locks fall forward on my shoulders. The pants were leather, and shorts brown similar to the one he was wearing but, mines got to my knees level with some laces on the pants side, meaning I could untied the pant into two pieces.

"You know you really look like a girl," Nah said looking at me up and down, "Let me gave you a slight haircut…"

"No way," I said, "I like my hair exactly like it is."

He seemed surprised by my answer but he didn't say anything.

I turned my attention around the room and my eyes landed on a red Bo staff with red design around it. I walked toward it, seemingly entranced with the staff and I touched it, feeling the hardness of the staff as I gripped it.

"You can have it if you like," Nah said, "It could be a great help against fiends."

"Fiends?"

"Yeah," Nah said, "They are all over Spira but less than before the Eternal Calm."

I nodded and took the staff, holding the weapon feeling it balanced in my hand. It was an odd moment but I feel like I knew how do use a staff in combat which was odd by itself, considering that I never used on in my life. Shrugging it off as paranoid I put my cap on, forward this time considering I would be going on a journey toward Bevelle.

"Since you're leaving, Mom had prepared provisions for you for the journey," Nah said giving me a small leather bag.

"Where is your mom?"

"She is at the fair," Nah said, "both me and her worked here, anyway, good luck finding that person in Bevelle Eclipse."

I nodded at him and we shook hands.

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"Don't mention it," Nah said, waving off my thanks, "just make sure you visit again sometimes."

"If I can I will," I answered him.

He nodded and pointed at the road giving off out of the Calm Lands.

"Bevelle is in that direction, just follow the path," he said.

I gave him a wave as I ran down the path, "Thanks Nah,"

I continued to run, something I always loved to do no matter where I was and my heavy breathing echoed loudly in my ears, the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I cut through the grassy plains with remote ease. Blond hair flew behind me as I watched the sun climb higher into the sky, smiling and I come to a stop, huffing slightly looking around me.

The wind was still strong and I could see where Nah's tent was, already far away and I continued to walk feeling the Bo staff tap against my leg as I walked, feeling slightly winded at my run, but I couldn't care less.

The journey continued as I hummed a song, walking through the Calm Land, wondering what would happen if I ever met my mother. Cedric told me that she was dying and that I would be replacing her…

_This doesn't make any sense, why would she send for me now of all time?_

I took out the glowing orange sphere and I threw it into the air like a tennis ball playing with it, just to spare some time as I continued my way through the large plains heading toward Bevelle.

_I wonder what Harry would say in this situation…_

I could hear his voice saying, "I can't really help you there man, it must be some kind of trick even if you don't see it yet."

No, Harry wouldn't say something like this, he was too…_nerdy._

I arrived at the base of a slop going straight on the top and I continued toward it, and as I got higher, I could see the entire Plains stretching out miles and miles around me and the scenery was for lack of better word, Amazing.

"Enjoying the view?"

Startled I whipped around and came face to face with…

"Cedric,"

"Hi there, you remember me," he said giving me a full grin.

WHAM

He was sent flying backward as I punched him.

"You stranded me in a damn cave," I yelled at him, "How would you think I would feel?"

"If that's your way of greeting me then stop," he said, massaging his jaws, "I want my jaws to be functional."

"Well, they won't be if I don't an answer about what the fuck I'm doing here of all places?"

"I've got to make you see it to believe it as they say in your 'world'"

"I want to go back," I said.

"That's not possible," Cedric said, "Spira is your home world, the one that you are part of."

"My life in my world is way better than this place."

"You mean the world where everything was going your way?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Fuck yeah," I said turning toward him, angry as hell, "Everything was perfect, I've got friends and nobody dared to mess with me, off course I want it."

"As I told you before it's not possible," Cedric said.

I grab his collar and said, "Evangeline is from this world and she went to mine. They must be a way to go back."

Cedric seemed to be thinking for a moment and then he sighed, "How about I make you a deal?"

That caught me off by surprise, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What deal?"

"C'mon stop behind hard-headed," Cedric said, gazing at me, "If you come with me to Bevelle and see your mother and take care of whatever she need you for, I'll send you back."

"And if I refuse to help?"

"Well, I can just abandon you there and let you wander Spira like a lost puppet," Cedric said, "Your choice."

I scowled slightly knowing he had a very valid point and I hated when someone is right when I'm wrong. It thick me off to no end, and Cedric knew where Bevelle was, unlike me and if he was there, I could probably get to the city faster and get this business over with and go back home. I then, let go of his collar and he stumbled back a little and I told him.

"Fair enough Eclipse," he said as he straightened his clothes and looked at me taking in my appearance, "You have gotten a change of clothing I see, easier to blend in with the people."

I glared at him.

"Why don't we get going," I snapped.

"That attitude will be the death of you one day," he told me as we started to walk.

"Shut up,"

Cedric just laughed.

**And the journey begun, now that the duo had found each other again. so review and let me know what you think?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	4. Legend of the Fantasy

**Sorry for the long wait people, hope you're enjoying the fic.**

_What: _Main character narrating similar to how Tidus was narrating the FFX storyline which is where i got the idea.**  
**

FOUR

The trip continued and I had no interaction with my companion at all considering I was still in a foul mood of forcefully pushed into something that had something to do with my mother.

"Eclipse."

I turned toward Cedric.

"We will stop here today," he said as he seated down on the ground, "Fiends roams those lands at night, so you don't want to get into a fight with one of them."

The sun was already set and stars where starting to appear in the sky. It was fresh out, almost getting cold and I complied at him as he started a small fire and seated by it, cocking whatever food he had.

Not feeling up for conversation, I laid down and closed my eyes, listening to the crackle of the flames…

_Flames…_

_I can hear my little brother's voice coming from upstairs…but they were so much smoke that I couldn't breathe properly._

"_Nathan," I yelled, "where are you?"_

_Nathan continued to scream and I made to rush up the stair but my father's hand caught hold of my hand._

"_Don't worry about your brother, get yourself out of here," he said._

"_Dad…"_

"_I'll save him for you, I promise," _

_I nodded at him and I rushed toward where the door was and I made only three steps away from the burning house…_

_KA-BLAM._

_An enormous explosion took place from within, the heat and pressure burning into my back as I was propelled forward, landing on the asphalt, my head colliding with the small white fence of the house…_

_Then screaming echoed all around me…_

"Eclipse, you okay?"

I was snapped awake, to see Cedric hovering near me, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"You were whimpering as if you're crying," Cedric pressed.

"I told you I'm fine," I growled, glaring at the man.

He looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it and turned toward where he was. I looked up at the sky watching the night stars.

Silence was my comfort.

Loneliness was my friend.

"Do you have any friends?" Cedric asked.

I turned toward him, raising an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, why?"

"Really?" he said, "But you don't look like someone who had many friends in his life. More like a master of something, getting other to do stuffs for you."

"You think I treat my friends that way?"

He looked at me, "You know you do."

"What are you getting at Cedric?"

"How did you first met Harry?"

I glared at him, "How the hell do you know so much about my life?"

"I know things," he answered, vaguely.

I was irritated by his answer but I looked back at the star filled sky, "I fought him for spilling my milk."

"Really?" Cedric said, with a hint of interest, "Did he stick around after that?"

"Course he did," I answered, "He was the first one to ever become what I call a friend."

"Did you ever tell him about the fire that killed your family?"

I frowned slightly at that and I turned toward Cedric who was giving me a knowing look as if he already knew my answer, which I figured he knew already considering he knew things about me that I never told anyone.

"I thought so," he said, "You try to hide all that pain you're carrying, hiding all that suffering behind this façade you're wearing right now…"

I was suddenly angered by his words, "Why don't you just fucking shut up?"

"Why are you so angry then?" Cedric said, his voice stills the same, "Who are you angry at?"

"You want to know who I'm angry at, it's her, that woman who left me all these years ago," I yelled, "I'm angry at all she did to my father and my brother. I just can't forgive her."

Cedric looked at me in silence; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of fire and the sound of night animals. He sighed loudly and stood up looking around the deserted place we were in and said

"Do you ever think that your mother didn't have a choice in the matter?"

"She did have a choice," I snapped, "She chooses to leave me and my father."

Cedric shook his head, "If you hate her so much, why did you agree to head to Bevelle? You could have just chosen to wander around Spira, choose your life's way."

"You didn't really give me a choice did you?" I snapped at him, "You're the one that brought me here, remember? With your little zapping thing,"

"Me, I've just woke you up," Cedric said, "You were already in Spira even before I met you. I've only just woke your mind and your body followed."

"What?"

"The world you thought you used to live in doesn't exist," Cedric said, "It never had."

I stared at him for a few moments, before I started to chuckle, and then it rose to a full blown laughter, "You're fucking with me right? How can it not exist when yesterday I was just there."

Cedric seemed to sigh at me, and he was growing impatient.

"Have you ever wonder why your life was so perfect?" he asked, "whatever you asked for was presented to you, you seems you wanted to eat something in particular and the next day it was right there in your refrigerator. You wanted to borrow a game from Harry and he suddenly got it?"

"Stop it, just stop," I screamed, getting more and more angered at everything he was saying, "I know the world I came from exist and I will go back to it as you had promised me, you've got it, and newsflash, my life was never perfect, at least not in my point of view."

With that I rolled over, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

The fire continued to crackles and I heard him humming a song, a lullaby of some kind as I watched the darkness around me. He must be crazy thinking I'm going to believe what he was saying. How can the United States not exist?

I remember that world as I remember my own childhood. I remember all the troubles I have gotten into, the scowling I've gotten from my uncle and I knew they were times I believe that they were going to kick me out of the house, but they never did.

I frowned to myself.

_Great, now he's got me thinking about the all things going my way thing, _I thought, and I know that Cedric is wrong.

He had to be.

"Eclipse,"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

I turned toward him to see that he was holding out a plate at me, smirking slightly. Thanking him, I took the plate of food from him, and I eat it, as Cedric continued to hum the lullaby he was singing.

"That song…?"

He turned his attention toward me, "What?"

"Where did you hear that song?" I asked him.

"Oh, it is called Hymn of the Fayth," Cedric said, "Used to work in a temple during Sin's carnage."

"Sin?"

"Yeah," Cedric said, looking at the sky, "Sin, the Spawn of Spira, something that couldn't be killed for long, for every ten years, he return and continued to cause more death for the people."

"So it was immortal?"

"That it was," Cedric said.

He then told me about the times of Sin, and the continued cycle Spira used to leave in. To tell you the truth, I was horrified. Something that a Summoner lose their life to kill, only to return ten years later, and every ten years, it continued. Cedric told me of Summoner Yuna, the one who had defeated Sin, and he told me of how her and her Guardians were named as traitors to Yu Yevon, and from where I could tell she sounded brave, when she had continued her journey even when she was declared traitor.

_Now all we need is a forbidden love drama and we have a best-seller in our hands ladies and gentleman,_ I thought to myself as I smirked slightly.

"Sound like an adventure," I said.

"Yeah," Cedric said, "So you like adventures huh?"

I looked at him confused.

"You were hanging on every word I was saying," Cedric said with a knowing grin.

"Want me to punch you again?" I asked him.

His smile dropped a little and said, "Nah, I want my jaws in one piece thanks."

"Well, I'm off to bed," I said and put the plate on the floor, and was for some reason, I was instantly asleep.

The next morning, me and Cedric continued our way toward the city of Bevelle, and Cedric was telling me everything about the city, and its laws, and me all I could think was what would I do when I finally see her. It's not like it was going to be a tearful reunion, I mean, I fucking hate the bitch…

_Yeah, but you're the son of that so-called bitch._

Around midday, we stopped at a traveling inn so we could get our food.

"Cedric, why did she send you?" I asked him.

He looked up from his food, looking genuinely surprised that I asked him that.

"What?"

He shook his head, "No…I'm sorry, and it's just that, I never thought that you'll be curious about anything except to go back to your world."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well," he continued swallowing slightly, "How could I put this delicately…?"

I continued to look at him, wondering what the hell he should be nervous about…it's not like he was speaking to a girl or something…

"Well say it," I said, getting annoyed, "It's not like were related or anything?"

Catching the look on his face makes my jaws drop.

"No fucking way…"

"Yeah," Cedric said, "We're brothers."

**Gasp. didn't see that coming i expect. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	5. Sibling in the Fantasy

**Hello readers, sorry for the long wait for the update.**

_What: _narrating of the main character Eclipse

_what: _thoughts

**Enjoy the read**

FIVE

In all of my life, I've heard and seen many unexpected things. Believe me, I have like, when the milkman somehow got covered in milk, and they was this time I had got drunk over three shot of strong alcohol, but never.

Ever

EVER

In a million years that I thought I was related to Cedric.

I mean, we look nothing alike. Cedric was around my age, dark hair and blue eyes, similar to mine, but it's ridiculous how could she disappear and get knocked up…

"I'm going to kill that woman when I see her," I growled, throwing back the chair I was seating on, and I was heading for the door.

"Hey, Eclipse wait," Cedric yelled from behind me.

But I didn't listen as I continued toward the door, knocking into blond haired girl with the strangest green eyes.

"Owie," she said as she falls hard on her butt.

But I didn't even spare her a glance, throwing the door open. I was pissed off that's for sure, and now I felt my hatred going through new heights for that woman. _How dare she left my father to care for me and my brother just to fucking gets laid here? How she fucking dare to this to him, to my brother and to me?_

"Eclipse, wait," Cedric said grabbing my arm.

I spun around and landed a punch right into the middle of his face, drawing blood from his nose as he stumbled back, dazed.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I yelled at him, "You have no idea what she caused her family? No idea what she had done to my father?"

"You're right," Cedric said, holding his nose, "I couldn't even imagine what could have happened in the dream world…"

"Don't you fucking dare say it," I growled, pointing my fist at him, "My world is not a dream."

Cedric had pulled out a vial and poured some on his face and then, the bleeding stopped and his face was new again, no trace of his nose being broken.

"Eclipse," he said, "your mother had adopted me okay. I was just a kid, who lost his family and she took me in when she didn't even have to."

I continued to stare at him, still feeling angry.

"I was just a street rat back then," Cedric said, "I never got in with the crowds so she adopted me, because I remind her of you."

I let out a laugh, "You expect me to believe _that?"_

"I had hoped you'd understand," Cedric said as he starred straight at me, "She told me a lot about you and how you used to enjoy time together, and for all that time, I always had thought you were dead or she was a widowed wife who lose her family, which in a way, if you think about it, she did."

I continued to breathe heavily, looking down at the ground. My mind was in turmoil of anger and confusion.

"That is until she had to use her magic to send me to your world," Cedric said, "She was sick for years and her health keep getting worse and worse and the healers said that her body was dying and no potion or healing could save her life, and I was scared you know, scared of losing the only one person that I came to call mother."

"Tch," I said looking up at him, "and what with me being here have got to do with anything?"

"She never told me," Cedric answered, "She just told me '_Cedric, bring me my son to me, I want him to get a gift from me, before I am sent to the Farplanes._' To tell you the truth, I was happy to hear I had a brother, even one which I'm not related to by blood and I accepted right away. She told me that you look exactly like her, a trait in the family that you've inherited from her father."

I didn't answer Cedric, just turned around and walked away from him, not wanting to hear anymore…

_I hated my mother then, but after hearing Cedric's story, I'm not sure what to think of her. Cedric once told me that if I ever thought my mother had a choice in coming into Spira, and listening to that story, makes me believe that maybe, just maybe I was wrong about her actions, and that gift she had to give to me, why didn't she just gave it to Cedric?_

_I didn't know those answers yet, and maybe, when we get to Bevelle, I will get my answers._

_

* * *

_

We stopped for the night in an Al-Bhed inn. The Al-Bhed were peoples of Spira who spoke in a strange language that I can happily say sound like gibberish to me, and most of them had curious green eyes that sparkled softly almost like diamonds. I didn't speak to Cedric most of the night, as I seated in my room alone watching the sun set in through the window.

I watched it, unconsciously playing with the strange glowing sphere in my hand. It was strange that I usually play with that sphere whenever I'm thinking about something. I looked at the orange sphere again wondering what it was, and how come people could do something like this when they didn't even have enough technology to create a car or something…

_At least Spira is not running on factory polluting the air, _I thought, _I can breathe the fresh clean hair without worrying about dying of pollution._

Chuckling softly at my thoughts, I lay down on my bed, letting sleep overtake me.

_I was standing in a middle of a room, with pillars circling me, moving in a circular motion as if the very ground was turning and yet I was standing there, unaffected by the phenomenon. Wondering where I was, I checked the surroundings, but they were nothing around me, nothing except for the moving pillars._

"_Hello," I yelled, "Anyone."_

_My voice echoed around me but no one answered, no one except the strange light that suddenly took shape in front of me, growing taking shapes, and string of light suddenly grabbed my arms and legs, burning my skin and I screamed in pain as my entire being feel likes it was on fire…_

_Than the voice came again, the voice I heard when I first entered Spira…_

"Don't be afraid Eclipse,"

* * *

Cedric was in his room pouring over the map of Spira. Tomorrow, his small journey with his adoptive brother will come to a close. He was chewing on an apple as he thought about Eclipse. When Evangeline had told him that the boy looked like her, he thought she was playing, but seeing Eclipse that day in the 'World of Dreams' he was shocked.

Eclipse was the spitting image of his mother, the blond hair, and the catlike blue eyes, and even their voice are almost alike. The boy really did look like a girl.

_And I thought my life was a bag of surprises._

He was making good time from his point of view and as they would get to Bevelle tomorrow, then Eclipse will get his mother's gift. Eclipse didn't really know how lucky he is.

He suddenly got a cold feeling over him, a feeling he ever get when his senses tell him that something was wrong. Without waiting another minute, he sprinted from his room and crashed through Eclipe's room door…

Only to be blinded by a bright white light that was coming from Eclipe's body that was floating in midair in a cocoon made out of crystal. Cedric could only watch as Eclipse disappeared within the cocoon, forming an oval shape, floating there illuminating the room with stars like lights floating all around.

"It has awaken," Cedric whispered, "Only two days of his awakening and the Crystal is already starting to flow through him."

_Flashback_

_Cedric was in Evangeline room and he was watching the woman do magic with her Crystal, forming a cocoon of crystal in her palm a strange expression on her face._

"_Mother, you know you shouldn't be doing magic," he said._

"_The Crystal grew warm," Evangeline said watching the masterpiece floating in her palm, "My son is in pain…he is always in pain."_

_Cedric know better than to ask who she was talking about._

"_Can anyone help him?" Cedric asked._

"_Yes Cedric," Evangeline said, "You can."_

"_M…Me?"_

"_Yes, you can bring him to me before I go to the Farplanes," Evangeline said, "He need someone to share his pain with him, someone who understand him, and I can't think of no one better than yourself Cedric."_

_Cedric sighed softly as he starred in his mother's blue eyes and nodded, "I will go, I wanted to meet this brother of mine."_

_Evangeline smiled at him and gave him a small shard of Crystal that was tied to her necklace, "You'll know what to do when the moment arrives."_

_Flashback ends_

Cedric closed the door and locked it.

He walked toward the floating oval cocoon and pulled out the small necklace where the Crystal was glowing softly.

"_Ieyui_

_Nobomenu_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo"_

At once the oval Crystal glowed as a deep hum as if a choir was responding to the song and as it repeated what Cedric sung the light from within showed a human shape with glowing eyes.

_Hang on Eclipse, _Cedric thought as he continued to sing the Hymn of the Fayth.

"_Hatasakanae_

_Kutaname"_

The Crystal responded again, the deep hum humming that was coming from within the cocoon and the light vanished leaving the shell floating there, silent as a tomb.

_Have I failed? _Cedric thought wildly.

As soon as he thought of that, the shell started to crack as webbed cracks showed everywhere around it and with a soft pop, the cocoon turned to crystallized dust leaving Eclipse standing there, with his eyes glowing a deep blue color, then the glow disappeared as he fall forward, right unto Cedric's arms.

* * *

ECLIPSE POV

* * *

I was floating in nothingness similar to as if I was in zero gravity. The air feel strangely cold as I breathed softly wondering what the hell was happening to me. I tried to speak but I couldn't utter a world as if I was mute or rather I couldn't hear what I was saying.

It was a strange feeling to tell you the truth, being in a place where you couldn't speak or hear, and I just wanted out, I just wanted to wake up, to wake up from wherever I was…

Then I saw it.

An animal with diamond on it's forehead. It was large, four-legged and the size of a bear but bears doesn't have a tail…right?

Or does it?

Even I couldn't think straight as I continued to watch the animal which I couldn't get a description of it thanks to my jumbled up mind, but it licked my face as my eyes started to drops into a warm and comfortable sleep.

When I opened my eyes, bright sunlight was the first thing I noticed. Groaning, I seated up, rubbing my eyes, to get sleep out of it and I got my first surprise of the day.

Cedric was seating in a chair on the corner, fast asleep with his head lying against the wall. I raised an eyebrow at why he should be here right now but I couldn't think of any reason why he should be here.

With a smirk, I got out of bed and tip toed over to him and arrived by him and yelled in his ear.

"CEDRIC WAKE UP,"

Everything happened as I predicted as he jumped from his chair, disoriented and he tripped over his feet, falling right on his face with an audible groan. Snorting with laughter, I seated on my ankles and said, "Morning sleepy-head."

He looked at me with surprise and smirked, "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I frowned slightly and said, "I don't know, but for some reason I'm feeling happy."

He seated up and said, "Happy?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head, "So let's get to Bevelle already, I'm already bored of this place."

I got back on my feet and started toward the door when Cedric said, "Wait, Eclipse, you don't remember anything from last night?"

I stared at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked down at the floor, "nothing,"

_Cedric was weird the entire day, I never understood why, but when he asked me what happened last night? I tried to remember anything, but nothing came up to me, nothing at all, and I wanted to get to Bevelle fast so I can go back home…and the strangest thing was…_

_I couldn't remember where home was?_

**Anyone feeling that Final Fantasy twist? well, since i'm the writer, i'm starting to feel it. Hope you enjoyed it and review peoples please. i'm begging for some reviews right now.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	6. Trials in the Fantasy

**Read and review**

SIX

I sneezed.

Ok, they were a few times that I sneezed that could make sense to me but sneezing out of nowhere for no reason was beyond me. Cedric looked at me, curiosity and amusement in his eyes.

"Bless you," he said.

"Odd, I have no reason to be sneezing right now," I answered him.

"Someone must be talking about you?" Cedric suggested, "it's not going to be the first time something like this happened."

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my large staff and spinning it around for the fun of it.

We continued to walk in silence as it was before. It was so strange, but I feel oddly free, like I had broken free from a cage and was flying in the sky free as a bird. But it made no goddamn sense. I looked at my companion, frowning slightly as I remembered a very peculiar situation that I had overlooked ever since we had left the Al-Bhed inn.

"Say Cedric?"

"Mhm,"

"What were you doing in my room this morning?"

His head whipped in my direction so fast that I thought I heard his neck crack. He looked downward at his foot as we continued to walk, and he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Yo, Cedric you still here?"

He sighed softly as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"How much do you know about your mother?"

"What my mother got to do with anything?"

"Just answer me Eclipse," Cedric groaned, in desperation.

That question had me stumped. Sure I hated the woman's guts, but how much did I really know about her? How much did I know about the woman that used to tell me stories in my childhood? The woman whose face I see every time I look into the mirror?

The answer was actually pretty simple actually.

I didn't know anything about her.

Shit, I didn't even know her side of the family.

"Eclipse,"

I turned toward Cedric who was staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"What?"

"You were scowling to yourself," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ced," I answered softly, "I'm just realizing that I didn't actually know my mother."

For some strange reason, I was really sad. I mean, I just realized the reality of what I was doing, of what I was really here for? I was on my way to see my dying mother, a woman I had swore I hated for the best part of my life…

Then why…_why I feel like the most horrible person on the planet?_

"Don't beat yourself up over anything," Cedric said.

"I don't even know how I'm going to be facing her," I said tightening my grip on the staff, "I was so selfish…"

Cedric didn't elaborate on the subject but merely continued to walk alongside me.

"Last night," he started, "last night, your Crystal had awakened."

I looked at him, confused.

"I don't really know how it works," Cedric said, "but your mother told me if it had awakened that I could reawaken you from it."

"I have no idea what you just said," I deadpanned.

Cedric pulled out a small Crystal which was hanging on a golden chain. I starred at it, mesmerized by the many colors that danced in it. Some energy pulsed from the Crystal, as my hand had slowly risen to take the small thing out of Cedric's grasp.

"This is what was used to break the Cocoon you were in," Cedric told me, "It seems that the Hymn of Fayth still had their calming power in them."

"Whu…"

I didn't even hear what he was talking about as I snatched the Crystal from him. Cedric let out a small gasp of surprise, since he wasn't expecting me to take the said Crystal from him.

"Eclipse, give that back,"

I didn't even registered what he was saying. All my attention was on the small rock-sized Crystal that was in my hand. It was warm, as if life was pulsing through it and it had a calming and familiar feeling that had washed over my entire being, making me feel completely relaxed.

"_El niume taladag_ _," _I whispered to myself.

Cedric continued to watch the young man in front of him, seeing Eclipse's eyes turned a glowing sapphire color…

_That's the language of the People of the Crystal, _he thought to himself, _and the eyes. No, the trial is already starting…_

_

* * *

_

ECLIPSE

* * *

It was a strange moment for me as everything around me just started to swirl around like water and I got flashes of a large place made out of Crystal, even so, it was breathtaking, glistering like diamonds, and the sea water all around it were roaring, matching the cry of wild sea creatures.

Whispers grew around me as my chest started to glow then the rest of my body and a person appeared right in front of me.

He was also glowing but he was older with long white hair and bear, dressed in a wholly blue robes with artistic design on it with black boots and the strangest thing was the glowing crystal that was in the middle of his forehead as it glow

"You have come to your trial young Crystalline," he said as he gazed down at me.

"W..wait, what trial?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"When a young Crystalline of the Royal Family has come of age," the man said, "it is your duty to defeat me in a battle of Familiar."

"A what?"

The man raised his arms and the water below us started to rise to our level and I was god smacked that I was _floating _in midairand not realize it. How dense can one person get, and not noticing that you were flying?

The water continued to rise until it formed what looked like a creature with blue wings and large horn in the middle of its head. It was large almost lion like but standing on two feet as its eyes glowed a deep bluish color. It also had armors on similar to Middle Ages but different at the same time different. The chest plate and shoulders were also glowing like the silvery moonlight and the scary thing was the giant Scythe that the giant lion like man was carrying.

"Now call out your Familiar descendant of Crystalline," the man said looking at me.

I couldn't do anything except simply stare at the beast in front of me. For once in my life, I was afraid, terrified out of my mine of what was happening. I wanted to go back to where thing make sense, to Spira, to my home.

"If you want to return," the man said, "You will have to defeat me and my Familiar descendant of Crystalline. Such was the ways of your People centuries ago."

"How can I," I yelled, my voice sounding surprisingly loud from the raging of the sea below us considering we were still floating, "I don't even know what's going on?"

But the man didn't seems to have even heard me and the giant lion man had gotten into a stance and charged forward with a almighty roar sounding exactly like a real lion. I couldn't do anything, having no way of defending myself, but scream bloody murder at the entire thing.

I was going to die right now, and there is nothing that I was sure nobody can do to help me.

* * *

Cedric was carrying Eclipse running as fast as his legs could allow him. Eclipse had collapsed earlier, leaving only the eyes to be glowing the same sapphire color that they had being when he had released him from the shell. He couldn't believe that the Crystalline Trials were starting right now and from what Evangeline had told him, the person taking the Trial could be unconscious for days, weeks even depending on what kind of trials they were facing.

_We don't have time for the Trial to start, _he thought to himself, _Evangeline don't have much time left…_

He was thorn from his thoughts as a large place came into view. He recognizes it as the Transportation Station with machina that he passed on days before and using this, he could probably get one of them and get to Bevelle in mere hours rather than days.

Smirking at his luck, Cedric headed forward and murmured to the unconscious teen on his back, "Almost there brother, we're almost home."

* * *

Something heavy pulled on the collar of my shirt, making me lose balance which probably saved my life, considering the Scythe missed me by a few inches. I scrambled on my elbow to notice a large four legged creature launch itself at the lion man, using the front paws to push him away with a snarl from it's throat. The lion man was sent all the way back to the old man who had a look of surprise across his aged face and something akin to approval at seeing the new creature.

"Ah, your Familiar had being summoned," he said, with a slight nod.

I turned my attention toward the said animal. It was a wolf, the largest one I've ever seen in my entire life as it stood tall, probably the same height as me who was five foot and five inches. It was a beautiful animal, similar to the wolves' picture I've seen in books but at the same time different. The fur seemed to flow from an unknown wind in waves similar to the ocean as the eyes were sapphire blue looking strangely catlike and hauntingly familiar…

It approached me and I could feel a presence in my head, but I knew it wasn't me or my mind. The Familiar approached me as I got on my feet and he simply stood beside me, the blue eyes looking straight at mine. I raised my hand, hesitating as the reality of what I was about to do rose into my mind.

Touching an animal considered to be a predator in my world and was now almost as tall as I am, was bordering from reckless to insanity. Then, a surge of confidence coursed through me and I smiled as the fear dissipated and I felt approval in the presence in my mind.

Suddenly, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eyes. The lion man was attacking again with the giant Scythe already swinging with some kind of light following it. The blast hit the wolf as it let out a yelp of pain and I felt as if someone had just knock the breath out of me which send me to my knees, coughing.

_What the hell, that thing didn't even touch me…how the hell did I got hit?_

My eyes fell on the wolf that was getting up now having a growl in its throat and somehow I understood what had happened and when I returned my attention toward the lion man, the Scythe was descending upon me, with all intention of looping my head off.

Primal instincts kicked in, and I rolled away from the strike which landed on the…

_Where the hell is the ground?_

I had completely forgotten that we were still in midair and I still can feel something there as hard as the earth and light were spreading from bellow me as if lightening the ground for me. But I didn't have any time to worry about that as I starred at the lion man and I turned my attention toward the aged man who simply stood there, looking at me as if in disappointment at how I was doing and that riled me up.

I didn't want anyone pitying me, especially a crack pot who was trying to kill me.

With a roar I launched myself straight for him, almost flying toward him considering at how fast I was going, I would say I was flying. A flash of amusement crossed his face as if he couldn't believe I was attacking him straight head, and I launched a punch straight for his face…

The punch hit something solid but that wasn't a face. A blue shield of some kind had appeared around his entire body.

_How in the holly hell did he do that? _I thought in shock and a flash of movement from my right side than I was backhanded.

The hit was like getting wacked by a baseball bat in the face and I flew in the air and landed on the ground on my back, knocking the breath out of me for the second time.

"How foolish of you," the man said almost smugly, "You are probably the most undertrained Crystalline to have ever faced me in a battle."

I gritted my teeth at that remark, and glared at him with all the hatred I could muster. How dare he? Undertrained he say. I'll show him undertrained.

Something nuzzled against my neck and I was startled at it and looked into the eyes of the Wolf that had saved my life earlier and I could feel the second mind in my head asking me for his support, which was when I realized that the presence in my head was the wolf's.

"You will help me?"

I can feel reassurance and acceptance at that and I smiled, knowing I have an ally in this battle.

**hope you enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	7. Secrets of the Fantasy

**Hello to anyone reading this story. hope you're enjoying it. i hope someone will leave a review thought.**

**Enjoy.**

SEVEN

I stood up a serious look crossing my face as I looked at the lion man and the old man standing across us. The wolf was standing beside me the blue eyes were also looking at the opponents, sometimes showing his teeth and growling.

_Now how am I going to defeat him, _I thought to myself.

That was the main question that was running through my head right now, and I knew that the giant man was fast and his weapon was making him dangerous and hard to get to close and his Summoner was able to create some kind of shield around him when he had tried to punch him, meaning that he had to catch him off guard to hit him.

A bunch of images descended on my head so fast, making me shake my head in the process and turning to look at my companion whom was looking at me.

"I guess we can tried that," I told him, "but are you sure I can do those things?"

Approval and confidence was what I was met with and I nodded.

"Let's take this fucker down then," I said getting my hands into fists.

With that I jumped on the wolf's back and he charged forward, with me hanging on the soft fur. I opened my palm and I pointed it toward the man and I yelled, "**Firaga."**

The ball of fire appeared around my palm and was send toward the man who looked shocked that I had thrown the blast at him and the giant lion man blocked it with a swig of the Scythe he was holding nullifying the effect of the spell.

He then, charged straight for me and my temporary ride and the wolf let out a snarl, charging for him with a jump as the animal's front paws were going straight for the chest of the other Familiar who had the Scythe high over his head coming down with a vertical strike.

I had both of my palms toward him, "**Thundara."**

The blast of lightning slammed on its chest sending him flying backward, roaring in pain but the Scythe was still in his hand as he landed on a crouch.

"Don't you have a cool weapon like him?" I asked the wolf.

An image of a staff appeared in my head. It was the same color as the wolf's and with a strange design all over it and a crystal was at the top for decoration and it was shining as bright as the sun.

"I won't need it yet," I told the Wolf.

The Wolf nodded at me and I returned my attention toward the Lion man who was on his feet again and he was holding the Scythe with his head bowed and the man was walking toward it.

"You are reckless with your magic young Crystalline," he said, "but those are minor spells that are known in Spira today, but you are not using your Crystalline magic yet to give me a challenge."

I looked at the man in front of me, narrowing my eyes at him and looked at the wolf that was lowering itself so I can get off. I did so and stepped on the floor which below was still raging waters. I was still having trouble believing that I was standing in midair.

"That is because I don't know any," I told him, deciding to go with the truth, "the one I'm using is the one I've learned from Fang."

I stopped wondering why I just called the wolf Fang. I knew that earlier I had no idea on how his name was but now I knew it.

Weird.

"The magic bond between you two is strong," the man said, "it's amazing on how you are able to perform them so easily…but then again, being part of the Crystalline, I wouldn't be too surprised."

I was looking at him with a raised eyebrow at this. The man once again was talking about things that I had no clues whatsoever.

"Who are the Crystalline?"

"Who are the Crystalline?" he repeated, "Who are the…dear boy, _you_ are one of them."

"What?"

"The Crystalline are a race of pure beauty and grandeur," the man said, "but you don't know of what you could do. They are known as the People of the Crystal around Spira, but more believe them to be more myths and legends since it had been millennia's ago. You might be the last one I believe."

"Why?"

"The one before you is almost at their life's end," the man said, "I can feel the power disappearing from her body and fading into the Farplanes."

_Evangeline…_

That was the only name that I can think of right now. I remembered that I was supposed to be going to met her and take over something for her, and I was stuck here with him.

"I need to get back,"

"Without completing the Trials you cannot return," the man told me again.

I rounded on him and shouted, "**Firaga."**

The blast of flames came so unexpectedly that he was hit full blast on the chest that sends him sprawling back on the invisible floor. Coughing, he seated up his hand still on the burnt mark on his chest.

"Do I complete your Trial now?"

He looked at me shocked that I even hit him, and I turned my attention toward the lion man who had dissolved into thousands of light bubbles that were floating away.

"You…defeated me?"

"You actually fell for my trap," I said, smirking on how easy that I had fooled him, "I was going to go for the punch but I'm not fast so I launched the Fire Spell at you. Since when I take a hit my Familiar felt it, so I gave you a critical one causing them to disappear so you can conserve your magic to heal yourself, isn't that right?"

The man laughed out loud at my words.

"You are different than most that have faced me," he said still laughing, "most have grown into a world were honesty is the best weapon. You took my guard down and also, used my own strength against me. I must say Eclipse of Crystalline; you are maybe the change that will be needed for our people."

He walked toward me and pressed his hand on my face, with the thumb on my forehead and the other fingers on the side of my face and his eyes turned gold.

"You have the blessing of the Gods my child," he said, "and may this gift from me be of use to you in the most challenging tasks."

Something warm was enveloping my body as blue lights seemed to grow from within my body. It was almost like an embrace from a loved one.

"Go now my child,"

I was falling again this time through darkness itself, but I didn't feel cold at all. The sound of the raging sea waters was all but gone silent. It was the same as last time something strange had happened to me as seems as all my sense have been cut off from me, but this time I wasn't scared as I was before.

It was pleasing and also soothing.

When I woke up, I was feeling sunlight on the side of my face and I was lying on the softness of a bed. Groaning, I seated up and I noticed that I was seating in an elegantly made room with bed post.

_Where am I?_

At that moment a woman entered the room.

She was dressed in long white woolen clothes with something like a small servant's hat on her head. She noticed that I was awake and a gasp ran from her mouth.

"Master Eclipse, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Er…, sure," I answered, "I'm fine."

"You have been out for three days Master Eclipse," the woman said, "Cedric was worried."

"_Three Days?" _I yelled.

"No need to yell Master Eclipse," she said, raising her hands in alarm.

"I need to see Evangeline right now," I said, throwing the cover off, "I am in Bevelle right?"

The woman nodded.

"Can you show me her room?" I asked.

"Mistress Evangeline is in delicate condition right now," the woman said, a hint of authority within her voice.

I was angry at her. I wanted to see Evangeline and a stuck-up maid isn't going to stop me. Taking hold of the collar of her robes and drags her toward me until we were nose to nose.

"_I didn't travel all this way_ _to listen to you stuck-up bitch," _I snarled in her face.

"What is with all the yelling?" a new voice joined us, a voice that brought me some relief.

"_Cedric."_

He was dressed in different clothes and was now looking; I dare say it, cool.

"Eclipse, you're finally awake," he said, happily.

"Yeah," I said, "I finished the Trial."

He smiled, nodding, "That's pretty good, you finished earlier than I expected, or anyone else expected."

"So, can I see her now?" I asked him.

Cedric nodded, "but get dressed first, it's not well polite to walk in sleep clothes."

I changed into my clothes, which were similar to Cedric clothes at record speed and followed Cedric down the enormous hallway which was white and blues everywhere and other peoples in robes similar to the woman that I had threatened earlier.

"Say, Ced, who are they?" I asked.

"They are the ones that take care of the Palace," he said looking at me, "They are servants at your mother's service who is quite a famous figure here in Bevelle and the entire city is quite shocked to hear that she is dying."

"She is not going to make me take her place as a politician or something?" I asked, suddenly getting an image of me seating by a bunch of greedy old men.

"Off course not," Cedric told me looking at me with amusement, "She didn't call you for this I can assure you; Bevelle is already under the protection of Grand Measter Saul Guado."

"You mean those priests that worship Yu Yevon right?" I asked.

"Yes Eclipse," he answered.

"Cool."

We, then, arrived in front of a large double door with a guard standing there and Cedric talked to him about me coming and he stepped aside.

"Go on Eclipse," Cedric said, "She is waiting for you."

I nodded and entered the room.

It was well light and had a slight mixed design of European and Asian home, the bluish color fitting beautifully with the design. They were the descending sunset coming in through the window, thought I could see a giant wall like structure in the distance, and what looked like people walking on top of it. I, then, turned my attention toward the bed in the other side of the room.

Walking forward feeling somewhat sad and heavy hearted. I was going to see my mother for the first time in years and she was dying. How could have I hated her? Was I so selfish with myself that I blamed her for everything that had happened in my life?

When I got on the side of the bed, I seated at the end with my eyes looking at the figure sleeping in it. She looked so frail and deathlike that I wonder if she was already gone before I could even see her, talk to her…

Stinging started to appear in my eyes as tears slowly started to fall from them. I grasped her hand, which felt clam in mine, but the hand moved, closing around my own and she turned her head toward me before opening her eyes.

They were the same color as mine, thought hers has less life behind it then mine and they met mine before opening wide for a moment, before a smile started to grow from her lips.

"Hello Eclipse," she said her voice feeble.

I leaned toward her and put my head right by her shoulder, feeling more tears falling from my eyes. For the first time in my life, I wasn't embarrassed by crying freely, and I felt safer than I've ever felt, as my mother's arm encircled my body, pulling me into a hug.

"H…Hi…Mom," I answered through my tears.

"Don't cry my little Angel," she said, "don't cry."

"How can't I?" I asked her, "You're…"

I still couldn't say it.

"It's my time to go Angel," she said, "Every life had its ends."

I sniffed, "I hardly got to know you fully. All the memories that I have of you are so few."

Evangeline didn't answer me right away as a long sigh send shivers through her body, "I thought you would have hated me right now."

I felt something in my heart break hearing such sadness in her voice that I just wanted it to be gone from her.

"I had left you when you needed me most," she continued, "But I couldn't stay any longer for the Crystal had called me to its service."

I looked at her, "The Crystal?"

"It is the lifeline of our peoples Eclipse, the line of the Crystalline family," she said, "she was given to us by the Goddess Senya which watch over our kingdom hiding it from unwatchful eyes with her grace and only one of us can find it."

"An entire Kingdom," I said, amazed.

"Spira was growing larger in the Young Years," Evangeline continued, "Frightened by the other World finding about our existence, the Last King of the Crystalline line prayed to our Goddess for a way to hide the truth from anyone that had tried to find us and we were dispersed from this world, into the 'World of Dreams'"

"You mean…?" I said.

"The world you came from is the world that the Goddess Senya had created for our People, which are known as Indians back in the early Earth years," Evangeline said, "but The Crystal cannot remain unguarded for it is our lifeline, and every century a young Crystalline from our Bloodline will take in the place guarding the Crystal with their life."

"That was your mission isn't it?" I asked her, "To guard the Crystal?"

"Yes," Evangeline said, closing her eyes "but something is wrong."

I looked at her alarmed, "Wrong?"

"My sickness," Evangeline said, "It is unnatural even for Spirans standard. Whoever is protecting the Crystal is protected by it as an unmovable shield against our enemies. Something is seeping life away from the Crystal and I couldn't do anything against it since it was seeping my life away, but I figured something about the enemy."

"You know who it is?"

"Our People was in dealing with Guados before they had disappeared into legends," Evangeline said, "they are the only ones that had had gotten a whim of our culture and the Crystal that gave us our power and also Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand was destroyed right?" I said, remembering Cedric's story about Sin.

"Yes, in a war long ago," Evangeline said, "but the recorded histories may have survived. I have journeyed to Zanarkand ruins in hope of finding any clues from the past, but I couldn't find a thing and the Guados don't trust enough to let me get a look at their history."

"You want me to take over for you, in your journey?" I asked her.

"You are the last descendant of the House of Crystalline Eclipse," she said, "You are the only one that can save our people's lifeline, and since you have completed your first Trial, you are already on your way of becoming a Guardian, or as they say in Crystalline, _Uwilu."_

"_Uwilu," _I whispered, the name feeling a sort of pride.

Evangeline smiled at me, and I could see that the sickness was killing her, and I said, "If whoever is stealing the power of the Crystal know that I am going to take over from you, won't he use the same spell against me."

"I hope he doesn't know that you've come to take over from me," she said, "if he did, I hate to think that he would target you again."

So, I am to take a chance at something…wait a minute…_again?_

"What are you talking about again?" I asked her seating up, looking at her with wide eyes, not thinking about anything as image of a burning house came into my mind…

_No way, no fucking way._

But the look on my mother's face tells me everything I that I _didn't _want to be the truth. Now that I think about it, the police never could identify what caused the fire in the first place.

"I did come back to see how you were doing," Evangeline said now her voice was heavy with pain, "but seeing the ruins of the house, I was so heartbroken and in grief that I didn't even paused to think if any of you had survived and I abandoned the 'World of Dreams' vowing the never return, and I appeared in the Calm Land and a lady helped me, and then I told her that I was going to Bevelle."

I remembered the lady, Vick telling me about her coming through years before, and all I have felt was anger and hatred toward the woman.

"But one day I've felt your magic," Evangeline said, "but this was the same day I've become sick. I've never felt happier in my life, so much that I cried in joy, and as my sickness grew, I become weaker so I had to send Cedric after you so that he could bring you here…to see you with my own two eyes…"

Her hand touched my cheek and I looked into her eyes feeling tears rising again. I couldn't hate her even if I had tried in that moment, I simply couldn't hate her.

"I don't want you to die," I whispered.

"I will watch over you Angel," she said, "I will always watch over you, don't ever forget that Eclipse."

I smiled at her, as tears flowed from my eyes again, "I won't Mom."

She nodded at that and said, "Now, that I think about it, you're sixteen and I haven't given you a birthday present yet…"

I laughed a little, "Seeing you and talking to you again was the best present I never asked for."

Evangeline grasped my hand and put something in it.

"Then let me make it even better."

I opened my hand and a silver band was there.

"Your wedding ring?"

"It's more than it seems," she said, "believe that."

**Well, Eclipse had finally met his mother and had learn the truth behind his house fire and the sickness that is killing his mother. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	8. Sadness in the Fantasy

**Hello welcome. Read and Review**

Legends: _What: _Eclipse narrating.

_What: _Thoughts.

What: Eclipse point of view.

EIGHT

I had spent the rest of the day with her telling her about everything that had happened to me ever since I've ever entered in Spira. She listened and laughed at some parts, especially with my encounter with the Chocobo. I was happy for the first time in my life having someone whom is as close to I as the next person, but the cruel reality was what drew tears to my eyes.

It was nighttime when I left her bedside.

"You have to go to sleep Eclipse," Evangeline said.

"I don't want to," I said even thought I was dead tired.

"Eclipse, don't worry about me, just go to sleep," she sighed.

I looked toward her and I could see that she was tired also, so I seated up from my position on her bed and stood up stretching to feed some feeling into my sleeping legs. Then, I turned toward her to see that she was slowly falling asleep and I leaned over to her,

"Mom,"

"Yes, Eclipse," she murmured.

"I love you," I whispered into her hear.

A smile stretched unto her lips as she answered, "And I love you to my little angel with all my heart,"

I kissed her good night and walked out of the room, feeling as if I left part of myself behind. Outside was deserted and I walked through the dark hallway until I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the person said.

I looked up at him.

He was well dressed with a bandanna around his head with his white like hair flowing around his face, with his dark skin. He was dressed in street clothes.

"Oh, you must be Mistress Evangeline's child," he said looking at me with kind eyes.

"Yes," I said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Baralai," he said with a slight bow, "I was covering for Cedric, and he had to go to the restroom."

"I'm Eclipse," I said.

"Well Eclipse," he said with a grin, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too Baralai," I answered.

With that, he around me and walked away disappearing quietly around the corner. I continued my trek back to my room until I found the place and lied on the bed, looking at the dark sky outside.

I was afraid for my mother, knowing that she was so close to death.

_Please by the Gods spare her life, _I thought clutching the small silver ring within my hand.

That was my last thought before falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was already light around the room and I looked at my hand to see the small silver ring still there. Changing into my ordinary clothes I was about to get out of the room when someone knocked.

"Come in,"

It was Cedric dressed differently again with boots now and coat was on him. I quickly sensed that something was wrong with him as I approached him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Cedric…"

He looked up at me, his eyes red probably from crying, and the expression was all I needed to know what had happened.

"No…," I croaked.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't form any words and tears were coming back to his eyes from the pain.

"NO," I screamed, "No, she can't be. She _can't be."_

I ran from the room and from him, refusing to believe it, running toward the only place I knew that I could see it for myself. Maids moved out of my way, afraid of being run over even thought the house had a slight feeling of emptiness around it unlike the day before, as if someone had just…

_She can't just leave me like that…she can't leave me again…_

I arrived at the room to see a group of men in large cloaks and some of them looked shocked seeing my features but I didn't see any of that, my eyes fixed on the lifeless form of Evangeline at the bed.

I was breathing heavily as the men parted a way for me straight toward the bed, and I took it, tears falling from my eyes seeing her not moving an inch, her skin white as death.

"Mom," I breathed, falling on my knees by the bed touching her skin which felt deathly cold, unlike the day before…

More tears continued to fall as I lowered my head toward the bed, crying out holding tightly on her hand, ignoring everyone that were around me, watching the scene in a silent vigil. I was heartbroken and even if I already knew that she was about to die, it still didn't help the situation.

I didn't know how long I was there crying, but a pair of hands took hold of my shoulders,

"Eclipse," a familiar voice said, "Let go."

"No,"

"Eclipse for Yevon's sake," the familiar voice said as the hands pulled me up and I leaned into the person who half carried half dragged me toward the hallway.

I could hear conversations around me as more sounds of people crying ran around the room. I couldn't think of nothing except a never ending mantra of '_she's_ _gone and she is not coming_ _back_' in my head as tears continued to falls.

I was placed on a chair and I looked up toward the person whom turned to be Cedric who was swallowing heavily and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know it's not going to help but I'm so so sorry,"

I sniffed, "at least I got to spend a day with her rather than none."

Cedric pounded a nearby desk in anger, "This isn't fair. She is your mother, you're supposed to spend your entire life with her…just one day is too cruel."

"It isn't your fault Cedric," I said my voice breaking; "It's not your fault."

He turned to look toward me, suddenly looking ashamed at his actions, and he leaned against the wall, "I'll leave you alone for a while."

With that he left the room and closed the door. I walked off the chair toward my bed and lied there, but thinking about my mother made the tears come again and this time I hear a whining sound and I looked up to see Fang, the large wolf that had helped me battle with his muzzle and nose sneaking into my face.

"I miss her Fang," I said, "I miss her."

A string of image went into my head and I looked at him, "I didn't know her that well, but I felt as if I knew her forever…and it hurt so much."

I curved into a ball on my bed and I felt a weight beside me and I looked up to see the beautiful fur of the wolf lying down beside me and I took him into a hug, crying into his fur.

* * *

Cedric was standing on one of the railing of the Palace looking down at the city of Bevelle with sad eyes lost in his thoughts and memories…

_Flashback_

_He was hungry and he knew he needed food so the only way is to steal some and he wasn't skilled in that particular area. He had stolen a bread from the merchant and almost died when a voice said, "I believe this is enough Gils to covert the bread."_

_A blonde woman pushed the gil toward the merchant._

"_Hope you enjoyed it," she said smiling at him._

"_Thank you miss," he said._

"_Don't mention it," she said, looking at him with cat-like eyes and he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, which make him concerned._

"_Miss is everything alright?"_

"_How old are you…"_

"_Cedric," the boy answered._

"_and how old are you Cedric?"_

"_Nine," Cedric answered._

"_How about you come with me eh," the woman said pulling out her arm at him._

"_C…come with you?"_

"_Sure, my place will be empty and I could use the company," she said._

"_Sure Miss," Cedric said standing up._

"_Call me Evangeline," the woman said with a large grin._

_End of Flashback_

Cedric sighed running a hand through his head.

"Ced?"

He turned toward the voice and noticed Baralai.

"Hey,"

"I'm sorry," Baralai said, "I knew you were close to Mistress Evangeline."

"Thanks," Cedric said, "Eclipse is in turmoil right now, only got to spend a day with her."

"That's cruel," Baralai said, "But where was she thought?"

"Eclipse is a boy Baralai," Cedric said, "a boy who never knew a mother's love in his life."

"Oh," Baralai said, glancing downward.

Silence followed before Baralai said, "I know the High Summoner Yuna, she could perform the Sending during the funeral if you like, and I could contact her."

"That'll be an honor to have her does it," Cedric said.

Baralai nodded, "I'll take a ship today, might be back by the end of the week,"

"Have a safe trip my old friend,"

The white haired man nodded and left the railing, leaving Cedric standing alone and once again lost in his memory.

* * *

I had stayed in my room the entire day, curled up to Fang's fur, crying slightly at the sudden death. It was as if I was truly living my life for the first time in years, as nothing seemed to have gone my way this time.

I was so used of having everything handed to me, of all of my actions go unpunished, that I had hoped this one time…that only time…that I could spend another day with her. There was so much I wanted to ask her…about how she met dad…how was life in Spira and also…what job this Crystal had given her…

Now that she was dead, those answers will go unanswered?

Her ring was the only thing that I had gotten from her.

The metallic band in my hand felt cold to my flesh thought, like a cold reminder of what I had just lost…

_Knock-Knock._

I turned toward the door wondering whom it could be right now and I sensed Fang disappearing in twinkling lights beside me.

"C'mon in,"

Cedric entered the room with a tray of food with him.

"Thought you might want something to eat," he said, as he approached the bed.

He settled the food right by my bed and looked toward me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alright," I answered softly.

Cedric sighed and seated beside me as I simply seated up and didn't even touch the food, feeling as if I will just hurl it right back up. We seated in silence, only listening to the noise that were coming outside.

"Cedric,"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her," I asked, turning the ring in between my fingers.

I can hear him sigh beside me, "She…she was a kind woman Eclipse. Someone who cares and was always helpful to others which was what makes her well-liked around Bevelle. Sometimes thought, I will find her crying about you when she thought she had lost you, and everyone she loved."

"She sound like I remembered her," I said softly, the old memories of her that, before I wanted to forget, now were the most treasured things in my life, "Caring, loving…"

A single tear falls from my eyes.

The pain was still raw in my chest.

I feel Cedric's arm circle around my shoulders and I leaned into him, crying now again, against his clothing.

"You know, you don't really sound like the Eclipse I've met."

"Really?"

"Yes," Cedric said, "The Eclipse I know would have punched my jaw."

I chuckled a little, knowing what he was trying to do and I was grateful.

"Thanks Ced, I needed that."

"I'm your brother, that's what we do," he said.

"I think…I think I'll go to sleep now," I said, seating back up.

"But…But you haven't eat…"

"I'll eat it tomorrow," I said.

Cedric stood up and said, "All right, good night Eclipse."

With that, he left the room.

I got on to my bed and, slipped the ring in my ring finger on my left hand before I had fallen asleep.

_My mother's funeral was held the following week. All, if not, of Bevelle had showed up to give their last respect to someone they had loved and protected. High Summoner Yuna, whom to my surprise, was a beautiful young woman, I had expected her to be older by her title, had did a mesmeric dance at the funeral something Cedric had called "The Sending." As she was doing that, I saw the Pyreflies started to rise from within her body and into the sky, at that time, tears was flowing from my eyes and most people's that were present. This was the last farewell to my mother, and also the last farewell that the city of Bevelle will be giving Evangeline of the Royal House of Crystalline, the last daughter of the people of the Crystal._

_I was the last son of the Royal bloodline now as I simply watched the Pyreflies disappears, the last of the Crystalline, and now the Guardian of the Crystal, and during that day, I received the mark that every Guardian had gotten, something that was called The Blessing of the Crystal._

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the brief appearance of the X and X-2 characters. i didn't have a lot to do with them since their stories is already over thought, i want to bring one of them on and i'm thinking Paine or Rikku. But we'll see**


End file.
